goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Noah gets Executed
Noah gets Executed is a series finale of Noah gets Grounded. Cast *Brian as Noah *Steven as Toby *Paul as himself *Amy as herself, Rouge the Bat and Sally Acorn *Lawrence as Brian Lawrence *Kimberly as Towa *Susan as Videl and Amy Rose *Grace as Sunset Shimmer *Eric as MrEmperorCJ (me) *Kidaroo as Officer Cameron *Princess as Azura Summary Noah is going to be executed for using alot of swear words, killing his teacher Mr. Patrick, his principal Velma Dinkley and Sonic the Hedgehog Transcript *The police is taking Noah to the police station *Brian Lawrence: Good evening. This is newsman Brian Lawrence. Today is the execution of Noah. He said alot f swear words, killed Mr. Patrick and Velma Dinkley and Sonic the Hedgehog. Now we'll take you to people cheering for Noah's death *Towa: I hope Noah gets burned by Azura's shining screech because he also Pan. But I rescued her and carried her home. *Videl; Noah is the worst classmate in my high school! *MrEmperorCJ (me): I can't wait for Moah to die because he kidnapped me. *Sunset Shimmer: But I saved him and carried him to his grandparents *Brian Lawrence: The poeple can't wait for Noah to be executed *The sign Twilight Sparkle is holding says 'Noah, I hope you die. Time for you to go goodbye!' *Meanwhile at jail *Cameron: Noah, welcome to room 1! This one has no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink! You will stay here until your execution. Good bye forever Noah! *Cameron walks away, leaving Noah in jail *Two hours later *Cameron comes and said 'Okay Noah! You have vistors who wanted to see you!' *Paul: Noah, I heard you're going to be executed! *Amy: That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for eternity! *Noah: Mom, Dad, and Toby! I'm sorry. Can you please let me out? *Amy: Fuck no! We also hope you suffer in jail and we hope you burn in Hell! *Toby; Good bye, you motherfucker! *Paul, Amy and Toby walk away *Noah: This is going to be a fucking torture! *One hour later *Cameron: Alright Noah, execution time *Cameron and Noah walk to the execution waiting room, then Noah's hair gets shaved. *Cameron; Come on Noah, let's go to the execution chamber! *Cameron takes Noah to the execution chamber and said to him *Cameron: Sit Down!!! *Noah: Fuck you Toby. I will get you for this! *Cameron; Noah! I don't want to hear your last words!!! Azura come here and execute Noah with your shining screech. *Azura: I've heard it. *Azura prepares to execute Noah for good! *Azura emits a shining screech from her mouth and it burns through through Noah, killing him *Cameron: He's dead! *Pan, Android 18, Towa, Rarity, Amy Rose are cheering after Noah died *Brian Lawrence: Noah is finally executed. He is executed for swearing, killing his teacher Mr. Patrick, his principal Velma Dinkley, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Any questions? *Amy Rose: What will happen to his body? *Videl: Yeah! What will happen to his body? *Brian Lawrence: His body will be cremated by Toby and he will be in Hell. And what are your names? *Amy Rose: I'm Amy Rose *Videl: And I'm Videl, Hercule's daughter, Gohan's wife and Pan's mother *Brian Lawrence: Ok Amy Rose and Videl, thank you. *Amy Rose and Videl fly away *Brian Lawrence: Here are Rouge the Bat and Sally Acorn *Sally Acorn: I'm glad Noah is dead. *Rouge the Bat: I do not want to hear any swearing form him Ever again! *Brian Lawrence: That's all for GNN News. Be sure to like us on Facebok and Follow us on Twitter. This is Brian Lawrence saying 'thank you have a good night' *Announcer: The GNN News is brought to you by Geico. 15 minutes could save 15% or more on car insurance. *At Noah's funeral *B.I.H Noah 1996-2018 *We see everyone is cheering for Noah's death and Sunset Shimmer is carrying Twilight Sparkle in her arms. Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Noah gets Grounded videos